Shaffu Shaffu no Mi
|user = Diana Wilhelmina |image = |meaning = Shuffle; Exchanges |jname = シャッシャッの実 |ename = Shuffle Shuffle Fruit |rname = Shaffu Shaffu no Mi }} is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to exchange whatever trait or characteristic of theirs with anybody by touching them. It was eaten by Diana Wilhelmina. Etymology Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows switching whatever characteristic of the user with anybody with a touch. The user just has to think of a certain characteristic or feature of them while making physical contact with the target for the change to occur immediately. Virtually any physical characteristic of the user can be exchange, and even some metaphysical ones, can be traded through the Shaffu Shaffu no Mi, without any quantitative limit whatsoever, but they all must be “understood” by the user and must find a homologous in the target trading, aka they must be the same in terms of essence and how it is understood by the user. In other words, there must be a “substantive equivalence” between the traded characteristics for the exchange to occur. To explain it better, the user may utilize the Fruit to trade features which are easily quantifiable by the user such as physical appearance or aspects of them (like height or weight or skin tone), age and various physical capabilities, but it becomes impossible to exchange “feelings” due to their nebulous nature. However, the user can trade their own bodies with the one of the target. Memories are also difficult to exchange because they are difficult to be individuated. Also, the law of substantive equivalence means that the user cannot use the Shaffu merely to “add” themselves traits they are not already possessing. By the way of example, a user with wings may use the fruit to trade a bigger pair of wings, but a wingless user cannot add themselves wings without taking the entire physiology of the target. Because Haki is identifiable and quantifiable, it can be traded as well. One of the most peculiar way this fruit interacts with others in the case the user decides to shuffle Devil Fruits with someone else. If the switch is attempted at, the Shaffu Shaffu's user will gain the traded Devil Fruit powers permanently, and, under “normal” circumstances, irreversibly, but it will also lose the power to Shuffle properties as well. The Devil Fruit powers, instead, will be transmitted to the ex-target, who may try to get their previous powerset from the ex Shuffle Shuffle user in the exact same manner he lost his power, or utilize his newfound abilities to trade in other abilities. In terms of its weaknesses, the Shaffu Shaffu has a unique one built in itself. While defeating the user won’t revert back the effect of the fruit, everybody who got their abilities traded by Shaffu Shaffu will notice a unique glimmer beaming on the user’s chest, a kind of light only them they will notice. If they manage to touch the user’s in this spot, the effect of the fruit will be nullified and they would get their own abilities back. However, the user may be able to repeat the process again, getting in a potentially endless circle of “Shuffling”. Also, the fruit cannot be used on dead people nor on inorganic matter, though it works just fine with any living being, even plants, and fungi. Aside from those, the Shaffu Shaffu bears the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques Trivia References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits